Sirius Black and ?
by Remus Is Mine
Summary: Sirius Black as a teenager sharing his wacky childhood with his family (including his brother) and his best friends the Marauders. Okay, only PG for possible language... possible I said! Not definite!
1. Sirius on His Way

Errrr, just a little story that I made up while I was feeling extremely silly. This is a little intro about someone coming up in Obliviate's story and mine. It's a tale of Sirius Black as a child. Hmmm, sound familiar?  
  
Sirius Black and ????  
  
"Sirius! Hurry up! Mom said that if we aren't outside in two minutes she'd leave without us!" Sirius tore down the stairs in his haste to get outside. He heard the engine reving up and flung the door open.  
  
"Shut the front door. And hurry!" His mother called to him. Sirius skidded to a halt, spun around and slammed the front door, much to his mother's disapproval. In four gigantic steps he had crossed the lawn and lept into the car beside his brother.  
  
"I'm ready!" He announced triumphantly. His brother gave him a disgruntled look and turned back to the book he was reading. Katherine Black backed the car out of the driveway. Soon they were coasting along the road.  
  
"When's Dad going to meet us? When do we get there? Is it far? Is Dad apparating?" Kathy smiled and looked at her eager son through the review mirror.  
  
"Your father will be meeting us at Aunt Sue and Ungle Reggie's tomorrow. We should be arriving there at about six o'clock tonight. Yes, it's far honey, we have to drive to Ireland! Finally, yes, your Dad will be apparating to the grounds on Thursday."  
  
"So, he's not coming to Uncle Reggie's" Sirius asked in disappointment. Kathy smiled sympathetically.  
  
"No, love. You know how hard your dad has to work. The Ministry needs him." Sirius sighed and leaned back. He looked sideways at his studious twin brother. They were identical, as every stranger noted. However, everyone who knew the twins knew that they were the two most different people in the world! Sirius (contrary to his name) was anything but serious. There was nothing he enjoyed more than playing pranks on people, especially with his three best friends from Hogwarts. Sirius smiled at the thought. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would all be at the match on Thursday. The four of them had gotten into more trouble then anyone else in the school, much to his brother's dispproval. His brother was the serious twin. He was fully devoted to his schoolwork and was working to become Prefect and Head Boy. Sirius had the most fun when he was playing pranks on people, but playing pranks on his brother was something completely different. He thrived on it. The Gryffindor Commonroom had a blast too, watching while his brother chased him around the room, trying to curse him after Sirius dropped a Dung Bomb on his homework or changed his robes to a brilliant shade of pink. Yet again his brother's personality could not be futher from his name-  
  
"Humurus! Why do you read that junk! And on summer vacation!" Sirius exclaimed. Humurus Black lowered the book and glared at his brother.  
  
"It's educational, Sirius. Or is that not a word you've heard of yet?" Humurus sneered at him.  
  
"Aww, come on Humurus. We're on our way to the Quidditch World Cup! How can you sit there reading. "Unfogging the Future"? "Unfogging the Future"? Why the hell are you reading THAT?" Sirius asked sounding exasperated.  
  
"Language, please, Sirius." His mother scolded. Humurus stuck his tongue out before going back to his book. Sirius gave his head a shake and began to think miles ahead, to the Quidditch World Cup and his friends. A smile curved on his lips as he thought of the well-hidden tricks and stuff that he had brought. This was shaping up to be a very interesting summer. Sirius gave a sideways look at Humurus again and grinned mischeviously.  
  
* * *  
  
Hehehe, bet you didn't see that little guy sneak up there did you? Hehehe. Review at your own risk. Shall I continue this extremely strange story? It could shape up to be a bundle of laughs. 


	2. Finally!

Well, I just decided to continue this one since I have no real funny stories yet. I thought I'd try my hand at it. Hmmm, It's so much harder to put jokes and actions on paper rather than in real words.  
  
Sirius Black and ????- Chapter 2  
  
"Reggie! Sue! It's been ages!" Kathy stepped out of the car and hugged her sister and brother-in-law. Sleepily Sirius and Humurus stepped out. With a huge yawn Sirius stretched his arms over his head and was scooped up by his Uncle. After his nephew a spine-crushing hug he set him back down and asked, "So, you little Marauder, all set for the World Cup?" Sirius grinned at his uncle's teasing and nodded eagerly.  
  
"I can't wait! It's going to be a great match!"  
  
"With both England and Germany playing it most certainly will be." His uncle turned and hugged Humurus. Sirius turned to his aunt and got the same hug, only less painful.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again Sirius. You've grown so much!" Sue exclaimed. Sirius grinned and soon there was a noise from inside the house. His younger cousin Luke was bawling and the house lights were being turned on as Michael and Lucy woke up.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry Sue, I didn't mean to wake up the whole house. We meant to get in earlier, but we were delayed in Newcastle."  
  
"We would have been earlier if we had used a Portkey, but mom wanted to drive." Humurus said disgruntedly. Sirius glared at his brother for being such a stick-in-the-mud.  
  
"Mom wanted to see the landscape and anyway driving is much nicer than traveling a long distance in a Portkey." Sirius shot back angrily.  
  
"Boys! Please! I really am sorry Sue." His mother apologised as the front door flew open spilling a pool of light onto the porch.  
  
"Don't worry Kathy. Mike and Lucy would be furious with me if I didn't wake them up to say 'hi' anyway". Sirius looked into the doorway and saw his cousins. Luke was only a baby, a few months old. Lucy had just turned eleven so she would be starting at Hogwarts in Septemeber. Mike was the same age as Sirius and Humurus, fifteen. Mike was Humurus' best friend at Hogwarts and they both thought Sirius and his friends were "extremely childish". Mike nodded a hello to Sirius before moving towards Humurus. Lucy smiled shyly at him and Sirius smiled back. Uncle Reggie and Sirius brought in their suitcases, all the while talking about the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"Oh, yeah. England's got this thing in the bag. We have an excellent Seeker and terrific Chaser's. Now Germany is going to be hard to beat, there's no denying it, but we'll get the Snitch in the end, along with enough points to send those Germans home disappointed." Reggie told him proudly. Sirius agreed fully with his uncle and hoped that England would be victorious.  
  
Mike, Sirius and Humurus had to share a room while Kathy stayed in the guest bedroom. As Sirius listened to Humurus and Mike droning on about Animagi and boring stuff to do with school, he thought about his three best friends and wondered if they were counting the days, hours, minutes, and even seconds as he was. Smiling to himself Sirius realized that they most certainly were. As he drifted off to sleep, Sirius pictured himself throwing the Quaffle with Beernot, one of England's best Chaser's, with James diving for the Snitch and seeing Peter and Remus cheering for them in the stands...  
  
Hmmm, the best is still to come (the Quidditch match I mean, and the funny stuff- oh wait, don't let me say too much!) 


	3. Surprise visit and the letter

Disclaimer: Okay, I see that people write these things even though EVERYONE knows that I DO NOT own the Harry Potter characters! As much as I would love to take the credit, I can't Harry Potter belongs to Her Royal Highness J.K Rowling.  
  
Sirius Black and ???- Chapter 3  
  
"Sirius! Get up! Dad's here!" Humurus leaned over Sirius and began poking him in the shoulder. Sirius gave his twin an annoyed look then rolled over and tried to ignore him.  
  
"Mom told me to wake you up! Dad can only stay for a while and he wanted to say 'hi' since he's been so busy recently."  
  
"I'll see him on Thursday at the stadium." Sirius mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Sirius." Humurus said in a warning tone.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up." Sirius sat up, glaring daggars at his brother, before throwing on some clothes. Humurus left and, with a sigh, Sirius followed him.  
  
Everyone was already awake and ready for the day. His father was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Reggie.  
  
"There's the lazy slug now!" His father boomed. Sirus hugged his dad, as angry as he was at Humurus for waking him up so early (er, not really early, since the sun was high in the sky) Sirius was still happy to see his dad. It's true, Sirius thought, Dad has been really busy lately, I've barely had time to say 'hi'.  
  
Sirius sat at the table beside his father and his mom handed him a piece of toast. As Sirius munched on it he listened as his dad and Uncle Reggie going over the details for Thursday.  
  
"I've arranged for you to take a Portkey at 6:45am from Hickory Hill. It will take you to Crescent Park, the Minisry officials will tell you where to go from there. I'll meet you guys at the campsite. Oops, look at the time, I have to go. Talk to you all later! Bye." He stood up and kissed Kathy and Sue good-bye and waved to Sirius, Humurus and their cousins. * * *  
  
Sirius was just drifting off to sleep in the hammock in the backyard. He found that by just lying in the sun, gently swinging side to side made him very drowsy. Suddenly there was a wooshing sound and a heavy object landed on his chest. Reluctantly Sirius opened his eyes. Standing on his chest was a sharp black owl who looked at him with large brown eyes and clicked his beak. Attached to the owl's leg was an envelope marked 'Sirius'. With a huge smile Sirius sat up abruptly, disturbing the black owl. The owl screeched at him and hovered a few centimeters above Sirius' head.  
  
"Onyx!" Sirius shouted, eagerly grabbing the letter from the owl. With a disgruntled look, Onyx took off towards the house for a rest and something to drink. Sirius ripped the letter open and looked at the familiar loopy writing from one of his best friends; James Potter. He scanned the letter eagerly. James talked about how excited he was about going to the Quidditch World Cup and how he couldn't wait to see his best friends again. Sirius grinned. Everything that James had writen described his feelings perfectly. Sirius tore inside, wrote a quick reply and sent Onyx off with it. He couldn't wait. Just one day, eleven hours and twenty-six minutes, he thought excitedly. At least, that's how long until they get to the campsite and he sees his best friends. It was still another two days, seventeen hours and some odd minutes left. He grinned. He was so excited! Sirius passed Humurus and Mike in the hall, they appeared to be discussing next years curriculum. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Could you guys get any more dull?" He asked. Both gave him a sour look.  
  
"Could you get any more childish?" Humurus asked him. Sirius rolled his eyes again. The amount of times he heard that. Suddenly Sirius grinned. Both his cousin and brother looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What is going on in that abnormally small brain of yours, Sirius?" Mike asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing, dear cousin." Sirius' grin broadened. They gave him another suspicious look and edged away. Sirius was beginning to dream up a whole bunch of pranks to pull on the two bookworms. Of corse, he would have his three friends to help him. Sirius had picked up a lot of tricks and candy at Zonko's on the shopping trip before they came here and he was planning to use at least five tricks on his brother and cousin. At least five. And he would have the rest of the Marauder's there to help him along of course. Sirius flashed them another happy smile and walked into the kitchen whistling, leaving the two looking wary and apprehensive. 


	4. Journey to the pitch

Sirius Black and ???- Chapter 4  
  
Sirius was up by 4:00am on Thursday. He was practically vibrating. Quidditch was his life! He couldn't wait to get to the stadium. Two hours and forty-five minutes to go! Sirius walked around his cousin's room, trying not to wake his brother and Mike. Carefully, Sirius checked his bag that he was bringing to the campsite. He pawed through the bag and went through a mental checklist.  
  
"Five boxes of Fillibusters Fireworks? Yep! Two cans of trick-explosion- beans? Uh-huh. Let's see." Sirius dug further into his bag and barely glanced at his clothes and stuff for the night, his attention all on his pranks.  
  
"Wa-" Humurus jerked awake, looking at Sirius sleepy-eyed.  
  
"Is it time to go?" Humurus asked drowsily.  
  
"No, go back to bed." Humurus fell back onto his pillow and a few seconds later his snores filled the room. Sirius left the room and headed for the kitchen. Sirius had a glass of water and paced the room impatiently. Finally he heard his mother's alarm clock go off. 6 o'clock, he thought. His stomagh gave an excited jump.  
  
* * *  
  
Pant, pant, pant. They all struggled up the hill to the spot where they would take the Portkey. As they were the only wizarding family in the area that were going to the Quidditch World Cup they needn't wait for any one. Reggie checked his watch.  
  
"30 seconds." He muttered. "Everyone touching it?" They all nodded then Sirius gave a gasp as the Portkey began to transport them. He felt like he was being dragged forward at the navel. Suddenly he hit the ground hard. His knees buckled underneath him and he fell forwards. Humurus, Sirius, Mike and Lucy all landed in a heap on the ground beside Sue and Reggie. Miraculously, Kathy was the only one to remain standing. Once they had all gotten up a Ministry offical approached them. He told the witch beside him that it was the group from Hickory Hill and checked them off on his list.  
  
"All right then. If you go see William Knotby, section D, he'll tell you where your campsite is." The official told them before rushing off to attend to some other who had just arrived from Kent.  
  
The party walked to section D and met a very dazed looking Muggle.  
  
"Beautiful day, no? We should be seeing some snow shortly." Sirius frowned at the man.  
  
"Probably just had a very strong memory charm placed on him." His mother whispered to him as Reggie asked about their campsite.  
  
As they walked to their campsite Sirius took in the strange looking tents. If you could call them tents. Some had chimneies and some had little gardens in the front. Sirius sniggered at the sight of one that looked exactically like a house, just a tad bit smaller.  
  
"Here we are!" His uncle's voice cut through his thoughts. There was a little sign saying "Black" in fron tof a large patch of grass. Sirius escaped as his uncle began fiddling with the tent poles. They had been told that no magic was to be used, but when all these wizarding communities got together they couldn't help showing off. And that normally meant using some amount of magic here and there.  
  
As Sirius walked between the tents he kept his eyes peeled for his friends, although he realised that they probably weren't even up yet. Sirius knew that James and his family had arrived yesturday, but he wasn't sure about Peter or Remus. They could very well be arriving later.  
  
Sirius headed back to his tent when someone called his name.  
  
"Sirius! Over here! Sirius!" Sirius turned to see James rushing over to him. Just behind James, Sirius could see Mr. and Mrs. Potter waving at him. James reached Sirius and the two friends hugged.  
  
"Oh man! I've missed you! This summer has been so incredibly DULL!" Sirius excliamed as they walked over to the Potter's tent.  
  
"Me too. Have you seen Peter or Remus yet?" James asked. Sirius noticed a hint of worry in James' eyes and he quickly sobered.  
  
"No, I haven't." He immedietly wished that his other two best friends could be there. James shrugged.  
  
"I don't know when they're supposed to come. I haven't seen them yet and I've searched the whole place."  
  
"Good morning Sirius!" Mrs. Potter greeted him, "Care for breakfast?" Even though the had had breakfast at his uncle's house, Sirius had been too excited to eat and now he was regretting it. Just as he was about to say yes, his stomagh answered for him with a loud "growl". James grinned.  
  
"I guess that's a yes?" He asked laughing. Shepishly Sirius helped himself to some bacon. Just as he was munching on his fourth piece of toast, happily discussing the next days Quidditch game he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Sirius looked up to meet a pair of green eyes and a pair of hazel eyes. 


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters. Except Julia. She's the only one. Oh, and I own Humurus. But that's it. Well, okay, I do own Mike, Lucy, and Luke. But that's beside the point. The point is that I don't own any other character and they all belong to the great JKR! Oh, yeah, I also own Kathy, Reggie, Sue and Sirius' dad (hmm, I haven't named him, have I?) AND THAT IS IT! THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN!  
  
  
  
  
  
*And a HUGE (!!!) thanx to Nessie, my ONLY REVIEWER! Hint, hint.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black and ???- Chapter 5  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Hey James, hi Sirius. How's your summer?" Sirus smiled as James blushed.  
  
"Uh, fine, thanks, er, and, ah, yours?" James squeeked. Sirus stifled a laugh and turned to Lily's friend Samantha.  
  
"Hey Sam! Long time no see!" Sirius hugged his friend and fellow Gryffendor Chaser.  
  
"I'm so excited." Lily said with a grin, sitting down beside James. "They say that this will be a game to rememeber." Samantha sat oppiste Lily on a folding chair. Mr and Mrs Potter had disappeared into the crowd, probably visiting Kathy.  
  
"Oh, it will!" Sirius nodded eagerly. Soon they were all discussing the possible outcome of the game, for the second time that day.  
  
"We so have this." Sam said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Germany's got some great players." James contradicted.  
  
"Are you saying that England doesn't have what it takes?" Sam said threatningly.  
  
"No, no, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so sure. Anything can happen in a Quidditch game. You should know that, you play it too." James said calmly.  
  
"Fine, you're right. But we'd better win this or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Sirius teased, "You gonna go up to the whole Quidditch team and curse them all?"  
  
"No, of course not!" She said rolling her eyes again. "Everyone knows I can't do a curse to save my life! But I will physically hurt each and every one of them." She confirmed confidently. Sirius laughed at her determaination. It was the same determaination that helped the Gryffendor team beat the Slytherin's in a blinding rain and lightning storm.  
  
"Well, then, they'd better win." He concluded.  
  
* * *  
  
All too soon Kathy was coming over to tell Sirius that it was dinner. Sam and Lily ran off to their tent and Sirius called good-bye to James. He momentarily pondered where their other friends where, but was distracted by a delicious dinner, served by his aunt, and the arrival of his father.  
  
"Dad!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." His dad apologised, lowering himself to the ground. "We had some trouble with some people who needed a Portkey to come here." His eyes sparkled.  
  
"But David, that's not your department." Kathy said with a frown.  
  
"Perhaps not. But they came to me, and I felt I needed to help sort them out."  
  
"Why would they come to you, Dad? You don't work anywhere near that department! You're an Auror!" Humurus demanded.  
  
"Well, the poor lads, very shy you see. Didn't want to go to some stiff, sharp, grumpy official, who's been working overtime because of this World Cup. So they came to the only person they knew that had authority." David's grinned at Sirius. Sirus just frowned.  
  
"How old were they?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm terrible at judging ages, but I'd say about your age." David said vaguely as he helped himself to some potatoes. When Sirius continued to look confused he pressed on, "Say, aren't we missing two more?" He gave Sirius a meaningful look.  
  
"Oh! Peter and Remus! You saw them? Are they okay? Is Remus okay? I didn't know if he was going to come after all!"  
  
"Yep, he's coming, they were just delayed. Apparently someone at the Ministry forgot to book a Portkey for Mackriggen Alley. They should be here in, oh, nine minutes." His dad told him. Sirius lept up.  
  
"I'm going to meet them, or they won't know where we are, and I know they'll hate asking the Muggle at the post." Kathy nodded and Sirius took off past the oddly shaped tents with gardens and chimnies. He grinned to himself; the whole gang was going to see England win the Quidditch World Cup! He couldn't wait to see the look on Humurus and Mike's faces tonight when they- Sirius grinned again. It's not just the Quidditch game we have to look forward to, he thought mischeviously. His thoughts traveled to the bag, hidden in his tent, just waiting to be opened. To be used. 


	6. Discussions

Sorry this took so long Nessie (my ONLY reviewer, hint, hint), but I just had my exams and they kinda got in the way. Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Sirius Black- Chapter 6  
  
"Peter! Remus! There you are! Me and James were beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Sirius bounded over to his friends and helped them to their feet. Peter and Remus had just come in and were lying on the ground. Peter groaned and held his head.  
  
"Oww. I wish we could have taken some other way!"  
  
"It was the fastest, Peter." Remus said calmly. Turning he greeted Sirius with a hug.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Some one forgot to set up a Portkey and we had to go to the Ministry." Remus explained softly. Sirius grinned at his quiet friend.  
  
"I know, Dad told me you guys asked him to help."  
  
"Yeah, your Dad's so nice, Sirius." Peter said as they headed for the tents.  
  
"Do you think it's too late to see James?" Remus asked as they passed row after row of tents.  
  
"We haven't seen him all summer either." Remus said. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"There's only one way to find out!" He declared. Peter had to jog to keep up with Sirius' quick strides and Remus' long legs.  
  
"Bu-but it's too late you guys. W-we don't wa-want to wake t-them u-up." He gasped. Sirius looked sideways at him and shrugged.  
  
"So? It can't hurt just to wake James up. If we wake his parents up it's no biggie. They can just fall back asleep."  
  
"But Sirius! That's rude!" Peter exclaimed. Remus also looked doubtful about waking the Potter's up.  
  
"Maybe he's right, Sirius. Let's wait until tomorrow. We can wait another day."  
  
"Nope. You guys want to see James, and I know James wants to see you, so I'm taking you to him." They approached the tent. Peter looked nervous as no one was around the Potter's tent and there were no lights on. Remus looked uncertain but followed Sirius. Sirius suddenly stopped and turned to them. Remus noticed with a sinking feeling that Sirius was wearing what they liked to call, his "mischevious face".  
  
"Sirius." He tried in a warning tone, but before he could stop him Sirius had stepped into the tent leaving them outside.  
  
"Remus, what's he going to do?" Peter asked him nervously. Remus shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, come on. Let's see what he's up to." With that Remus followed Sirius inside. Once in, he found Sirius leaning over the sleeping figure, which was without a doubt James, with something in his hand. Remus heard the tent door rustle and then someone trip. Sirius whirled around frowning. Peter was lying on the ground with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"Shhhh!" Sirius cautioned.  
  
"Sorry." Peter got clumsily up.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing." Remus whispered. Sirius turned to him with a grin, with his "mischevious face" in place. Sirius sniggered and placed something on James. Turning quickly he pushed Remus out and grabbed Peter by the coller and dragged him out.  
  
"What did you do Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, but Sirius couldn't answer, he was laughing to hard. Remus looked at Peter. This was not good. 


	7. Gone Quackers!

Hey! Thanks to Nessie and fang-gurlie for their reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me! As everyone knows, I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters except the ones I made up, of course.  
  
Sirius Black and ???  
  
"Sirius," Remus tried, "Sirius, what did you do?" Peter was looking nervously around as though he was waiting for someone to charge towards them, demanding to know what they had just done. Sirius swiped at his eyes, chuckling softly.  
  
"I-. I-. Hahaha." Remus couldn't help it. He started to smile. Remus may have no idea what Sirius had done, and he may not like the concequences, but for the time being seeing Sirius so happy about some prank filled Remus with a sense of familiarity and excitement. Remus always liked Sirius and James' pranks even if he was slightly more cautious and serious than them. Peter on the other hand hated their pranks and detested getting in trouble. At that moment Peter was edging away, knowing that this would only land them in trouble. What else was new?  
  
Suddenly the trio heard a faint whistling sound. Sirius' eyes were alight with excitement and Remus found himself eagerly awaiting the results. Peter, who had been edging farther and farther away, suddenly stopped and stood stalk still, his eyes wide in wonderment.  
  
The sound stopped as soon as it had started. Remus looked sideways at Sirius expecting him to look disappointed, but instead saw the same eager look. Remus had only a second to reflect upon this when they heard a faint *pop* come from the tent infront of them. Sirius grinned widely and Remus remained standing beside him. Peter crept up to them, curious. They waited. Suddenly they heard a loud squack and a white duck emerged from the tent, pushing through the flap that Sirius had so conveniently left open.  
  
The duck wore a furious expression (well, to them it certainly looked like a furious expression knowing who the duck really was) and quacked loudly at them. Sirius couldn't contain himself and fell to the ground laughing hard and clutching his stomach. Remus let out a howl of laughter and Peter sniggered. The duck spread it's wings threatningly and quacked angrily. The duck ran at Sirius, still on the ground, and began pecking at him. He then proceded to chase his friends around.  
  
All the commotion woke Mr. and Mrs. Potter who came out to investigate. They were met with the strangest scene. They saw Sirius laughing uncontrollably, wiggling around on the ground as Remus and Peter ran from a small white duck. As the Potter's were used to scenes like this they quickly worked out that the duck was their son. Mr. Potter changed the duck back into James and James glared at Sirius, knowing fully well that it was his idea.  
  
"I'm, so-so-sorry, J-J-James." He gasped. Sirius took a deep breath and, grinning, stood up. "It was so tempting to try out the new products!" He told him, begging for forgiveness.  
  
James glared at him with his arms crossed for another minute, then he suddenly grinned.  
  
"You're an idiot, Sirius! And Remus and Peter, letting him do it!" He exclaimed with a laugh. Jmes was far too goo tempered to get mad at his best friends.  
  
"We didn't *let* him do it!" Peter said in defense. James laughed again and steeped forward, hugging Peter, then Remus.  
  
"It's great to see you guys again!" James looked thrilled as he glanced from friend to friend. Mr. and Mrs. Potter sighed and with a laugh at their antics, greated Remus and Peter. The Potter's were used to the pranks and jokes after almost five years of having to endure it and hear about it from the school.  
  
"Alright, James. You guys can talk for a little while, but I don't want you up too late and I don't think Mrs. Black will either. We all have to get up early tomorrow for the match. It's going to be a big day." Mrs. Potter cautioned.  
  
"Yes mom. 'Night dad." Mr. and Mrs. Potter turned back to go back to sleep.  
  
"Wow! It seems like we've been apart for ages!" Sirius exclaimed. James and Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"You realise that, apart for our first summer after Hogwarts, this has been our first summer apart?" James asked as they sat on the cool grass.  
  
"Yeah, this is the longest we've been seperated since our second year at Hogwarts." Remus agreed.  
  
"So, how've you all been?" James asked eagerly, refering to Remus and Peter, since he'd already talked to Sirius.  
  
"Fine, I just wish I had an owl of my own." Peter said wistfully. "I would have been able to write to you guys more."  
  
"Have you asked your parents?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, but they said it depeneds on how well I do in my O.W.Ls." Peter said sadly. "I know I won't be getting outstanding grades like you guys." He picked woefully at the grass.  
  
"You'll do fine, Peter!" Remus said, trying to make his friend feel better. Peter shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said doubtfully.  
  
"How about you, Remus?" James asked looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Dad wasn't sure if I should come, since the full moon was so close to the match. He wasn't sure if I'd be up to it." Remus shrugged. "I feel fine, just a bit tired." He forced a smile onto his face. James and Sirius gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed." James suggested looking unsure.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Remus shrugged again.  
  
"Well, even still, it's getting late and we should get back or mom will have my neck!" Sirius joked half-heartedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus. We'll figure it out." James said softly. Remus looked at his three friends and a smile flickered across his face. *I have the best friends on the planet*, he thought as they stood to leave. 


	8. Mischief in the Night

Hey! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Rogue Reviewer= thanx for your advise, I'll try it. I really only started this story for a lark. Thanx for your input (  
  
Buzzbuzz16= I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to keep it as funny, but I must admit, James as a duck was a stroke of genius (j/k ( ).  
  
Now, as you all know I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did. hmmm. well, the fact is I don't and I have to live with that (.  
  
Now, onto the story.  
  
Sirius Black and ???  
  
*Snore*, *snore*, *snore*. Sirius rolled over and burried his head under his pillow.  
  
*Cricket*, *cricket*, *cricket*. Sirius flipped back onto his back and stared at the celing of the tent.  
  
"Wa-waddya mean? No. No chocolate. Want Bertie Botts." Sirius grinned in the dark. That could only be Peter. With a sigh Sirius realised that there was no way he was going to fall asleep with so much noise. Mind you, maybe it was just the excitement of the Quidditch match in a few hours that was keeping Sirius awake. Whatever the reason an idle Sirius always equals trouble.  
  
Throwing the covers off him, Sirius climbed out of his sleeping bag and wandered into the "living room/kitchen". A small space in the tent with a table, a kettle and the food. Sirius sat for a minute, but was soon up walking around again. He looked restlessly around the small tent. To the left of him was his parents "room", right beside theirs was his Aunt and Uncle's "room". Sirius did a 180( turn and peered into his brother and cousins' "room", which was opposite his, Remus' and Peter's. Suddenly Sirius had a great idea. It was time to try some of his other goods. Sirius crept back into his "room" and dug through his bag until he found what he was looking for. Just as Sirius turned to leave he had another idea and quickly grabbed some more of his "treasures".  
  
"Sir-wa?" Remus jerked awake, looking sleepily around.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Sirius whispered. Remus shrugged, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Dunno. Where are you going? What time is it?"  
  
"It's 3:30. Go back to sleep." Sirius said, purposely forgetting to answer the second question.  
  
"Where are you going?" Remus now looked more awake and was looking at Sirius with an air of suspicion and curiousity.  
  
"Just out for a walk." Sirius lied, trying to hide his merchandise's from view.  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked. Sirius pretended to look confused.  
  
"What's what?" He asked innocently. Remus, however, didn't miss a beat.  
  
Looking Sirius in the eye he said, " You're going to pull another prank aren't you. And don't lie Sirius, I can see right through you." Sirius blinked and was about to argue when he noticed the look in Remus' eyes and realised that his friend was right; he couldn't lie to Remus, he was terrible at lying to his friends. *And anyway, it isn't healthy to lie to your friends*, he thought to himself. Sheepishly he showed Remus what he had in his hands.  
  
"I thought I'd teach Humurus and Mike a lesson." Remus looked at him wairily.  
  
"What lesson?" Sirius grinned broadly.  
  
"The lesson to STOP BEING SUCH ANNOYING LITTLE BOOKWORMS. Honsetly, having a smart, studious twin brother AND cousin really messes up my reputation." Remus just laughed quietly and shook his head. He glanced back up and was met with Sirius' eager look.  
  
"Wanna help?" Remus tilted his head and thought.  
  
"Come on, Remus!" Sirius whined. Remus put a finger to his lips and jerked his head sideways towards Peter. Sirius pursed his lips and gave Remus a wide eyed look, begging him to help. Remus grinned and nodded. They entered the "kitchen" and sat at the table.  
  
"Now, here's what I have in mind." Sirius muttered leaning close to Remus, who was sitting across from him at the table.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Okay, this isn't the best chapter, but I wanted to leave it there and I kinda needed some way of setting up for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy (considering it's not the best I've ever done.). 


	9. Boys!

Sirius Black and ???- Chapter 9  
  
Sirius grinned as him and Remus tiptoed out of Humurus and Mike's room. Remus had one hand pressed against his mouth to keep a laugh from escaping. They fell into bed and Remus burst out laughing, Sirius soon joined in. Peter stirred beside them but still didn't wake up. Finally, Remus sat up still chuckling.  
  
"Why I encourage you guys, I really don't know!" He was, of course refering to James as well as Sirius.  
  
"Oh come on! You love it as much as we do!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus laughed and shook his head, throwing a pillow at Sirius.  
  
"What's going on?" Peter's sleepy head emerged from his own pillow.  
  
"Nothing, Peter. Go back to bed." Sirius said quietly. Peter proptly let his head fall back onto the pillow and soon their room was filled with his snores.  
  
"You do realise that they're gonna kills us?" Remus asked with a straight face. Sirius responded with a huge smile.  
  
"I know." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together, his eyes narrowing and sliding from left to right. "Muaaaahaaaaa!" Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius.  
  
"Well, there's no point of going back to sleep. It's quite obvious that there is no way you, or I for that matter, are going to settle down." Remus looked at the time.  
  
"Hmmm, well, it's only 5:30. We really don't need to get up for another hour. Wanna go for a walk?" Remus suggested. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Sure, but bring your watch. I wanna be around when Mike and Humurus wake up!" Sirius gave an evil cackle.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon the two friends were walking side-by-side around the deserted campsite. They saw a few children out, obviously too excited to sleep, like Sirius and Remus. There were a few parents yawning as they tried to light a fire, but other then that there was almost no one around. Remus had the water bucket in his hands and the two travelled towards the tap. Sirius breathed in deaply.  
  
"I've almost forgotten what the fresh air, early in the morning is like." Remus looked sideways at him and smiled.  
  
"Why, Sirius, I didn't know you even knew that there was a morning!" Sirius shot him a mock angry look.  
  
"I'm not that bad, Remus!" He pouted, "Peter's worse!" Remus laughed again and lowered the bucket to the ground. As he lined it up with the tap, Remus thought of the four friends. Peter and Sirius were famous for their ability to sleep. And sleep. And sleep. While Remus and James were the early birds. He looked sideways at Sirius and noticed he was looking off to the East. Remus straightned up and gripped the bucket tightly in both hands. He turned to see what Sirius was looking at. He was met with the beautiful sight of the sun rising up, over the horizon. Together they stood in silence as the pink, orange and finally yellow light met them.  
  
"This is what you miss every morning you chose to sleep in." Remus said softly. Sirius gave an appreciative whistle.  
  
"I still prefer sleeping in, but it is nice." He admitted. "This is a treat. If I had to see this every morning, though, I think I'd get sick of it!" Remus just shook his head. They could be quite different sometimes.  
  
"Maybe we should get back. The others should be up soon." Remus suggested. He watched as Sirius' eyes went alight with excitement.  
  
"Well! What are we waiting for, ol' chum?" He asked, grabbing one side of the handle. They walked quickly through the campsite, which was now becoming alive and full. They could smell bacon coming from the right and someone calling to a child on their left. The excitement in the air was smothering.  
  
As they arrived at the campsite they could hear a shout. Sharing a look of joy they dropped the bucket of water and ran inside. The scene they met was laughable. Sirius' parents were hurrying out of their room into the kitchen. Peter was standing, looking confused, beside the table. Humurus and Mike's alarm clock was going off and from inside their room there came loud banging, shrieking, thumping and yelling. Sirius and Remus looked at eachother and tried to stifle their laughter. Kathy, David and Peter immedietly turned to the guilty parties at the door.  
  
"What did you do, Sirius?" He dad asked sternly. Sirius blinked innocently, but almost burst out laughing again when they heard a whistling sound and a scream coming from the next room.  
  
"No-nothing dad!" He lied. His dad rolled his eyes and his mom gave him an exasperated look. He watched eagrly as they tried to open the door, both Humurus and Mike, and his mom and dad, with no luck.  
  
"Sirius!" His dad threatned.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sirius tore into his room and took out a little black box. He held it up to the door, which then swung open to reveil two dishevelled and harassed-looking boys.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Humurus cried lunging forward. Smoke came billowing out of their room. Sirius ducked behind his dad, who proptly stepped out of the way. He then tried to hide behind his mom who told him he was on his own. Just as Humurus approached Sirius, looking capable of murder, the door flew open to admit James. He looked bewildered as he took in the scene. Remus laughing, almost uncontrollably beside the door, Kathy and David to the left of the room, Peter to the right, and finally, Humurus, Mike and Sirius straight ahead. He took in his surroundings and noted with amusment that there was smoke coming from Humurus and Mike's room. He also noticed the brilliant shade of yellow hair on Mike and the highlighter pink hair on Humurus. He saw their singed clothing and furious faces. Humurus had Sirius by the collar, and Sirius looked relieved to see James.  
  
"James, ol' buddy! Good morning! Excuse me dear brother, I must talk to my wonderfully loyal and devoted friends." He fixed his collar as Humurus let go. Remus had the sneaking suspiction that he only let go because James was taller then any of them. Sirius could see the confusion in Peter's face and the interest in James'. He gave a quick apology to his parents about the mess and dragged his friends outside, ignoring his brother and cousin.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius and Remus shared a grin. Peter and James waited.  
  
"Here's what we did." Sirius started with a huge smile.  
  
^^^^^^^Hehehe. To find out what they did you'll have to wait for the next chappie. I'm gonna make it a flashback to what they did to Humurus and Mike.Please click on that very attractive blue button. Click it says^^^^^^^ 


	10. A tale to be told and more mischief brew...

Okay... I finished 'Harry Potter V' a while ago, but was in the process of moving back to Canada so I couldn't write. Well, I'm back now! I want to give a huge thank you to:  
  
aims80: Glad you like the story! I hope you follow it as I go!  
  
Christy: This is the first 'non-serious' one I've done. Glad you find it amuzing!  
  
citrus scented: Hehehe. Thanks, Sirius is my favourite character so I like to spend a lot of time building up his character and making him as likeable as possible!  
  
Labyris: Hope this chapter is as good as the rest!  
  
Thanks again to you guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
Sirius Black and ???- Chapter 10  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Now, here's what I have in mind." Sirius muttered, leaning close to Remus, who was sitting across from him at the table.  
  
"I have here two cans of trick-exploding-beans-" He started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trick-exploding-beans! Something James and I found on our last trip to Hogsmeade last year. I never got the chance to use them. Anyway, we'll set these cans in their room, beside their beds and put a Timing Charm on the cans. In one hour the lids will pop open, releasing a black smoke that will fill the room so they can't see. The beans inside the cans will jump out and expolde, waking the gits up. Upon leaping out of bed Mike and Humurus will hit a wire, triggering this-" Sirius' monologue was broken off as he now held up the second item he had withdrawn from his bag. Remus looked at what appeared to be a perfectly harmless water balloon. He knew, however, that Sirius would never buy anything perfectly harmless. He was right.  
  
"This is a 'Flug'. Flugs-" he continued before Remus could ask, "are balloons, filled with a temporary hair dye. Not just any hair dye, though, and not too temporary. The Flug will never open, unless it connects with hair. I could poke it with a pin a thousand times and it would never open, but let it connect briefly with a strand of hair and it will be all over everything! The hair dye in the Flug is special. It will not wear out, no matter what you do, for exactly two weeks. To make matters even worse, the dye changes colour every five minutes and it is never a natural hair colour. Very embarrassing." Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye and a lopsided grin on his face. Remus couldn't help but smile back at his friends' enthusiasm.   
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. There is another part to the plan. We lock them in their room." Remus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.  
  
"Couldn't my parents just come and open the door for them? No, my friend, the answer is 'no', because, you see, I will have the only key to opening that there door." Sirius gestured at the closed door behind him. He then reached across the table and picked up the third and final toy.   
  
"This, Remus, is a Blocker/Locker. I, personally, would think up a better name for such an ingenious thing." He looked at the black box with a sort of pride.   
  
"Attach this-" He pulled off a black gadget that was the same width and length as an ordinary pen, but which had one side that would stick onto objects like it had suctions.   
  
"-to the door of their room from the inside and I can activate it from the outside. Make it lock, make it unlock. A fine piece of work! Such a shame that it won't work in Hogwarts, being an electronic and all." He sadly patted the black box. His face changed abruptly and he looked back at Remus with a fire in his eyes.   
  
"You put the cans beside their beds and put the charm on them. I'll put the Flugs in place and attach the 'stick' to their door." Remus nodded and crept back into his room for his wand. Sirius silently thanked the Ministry for lowering the age for using magic outside of school at the start of the summer and gathered up his 'treasures' with a wicked cackle.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"Brilliant!" James cried.  
  
"You did?" Peter asked at the same time, looking deeply confused, "When?" They ignored Peter and James looked at Remus and Sirius enviously.  
  
"That is so unfair! You guys get to be together to play pranks on each other and I have to be on the other side of the field!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Don't worry James! I have a lot of pranking material to use on my beloved brother and dear cousin and I'm sure you have stuff too. We have all day!"  
  
"Not all day. The Quidditch game starts at 6:00 tonight. You guys have until then." Remus reminded them. He needn't have bothered. All four of them knew the exact time the Quidditch game would start.  
  
James and Sirius shot each other mischevious grins.  
  
"Well, then ol' chums! We have almost 12 hours! Let the pranking begin!"   
  
Peter groaned. 


	11. More Mischief Brews

Thanks to mngolianporkchop who reviewed chapter 1.  
  
Sirius Black and ???- Chapter 11  
  
Peter hung back, by the door in the Potter's tent, as James rummaged through his bag. He was telling Sirius what kind of new product Zonko's had just put out. Remus was outside talking to Mrs. Potter about the game later that evening. James finally pulled out a bag of goodies and the three stole out of the tent.  
  
"Yes, I am fully on England's side. Williams is a good Chaser." They heard Remus chatting away.  
  
"Oi! Remus! Come on!" James shouted. They heard Remus politely excusing himself, wishing Mrs. Potter a wonderful morning, before joining them.  
  
"Come on. We're going to sort through our possessions and see what kind of mischief we can make." Remus couldn't help feeling a flutter of nerves at the look on James and Sirius' faces. They jogged enthusiastically off to a spot with privacy, with Peter following reluctantly. Before they reached their destination, however, they were intercepted by two females.  
  
"Sam! Lil'!" Sirius cried, skidding to a halt as the girls stepped in their path. Remus greeted the familiar newcomers with a smile. Peter, always shy around girls, stood behind Remus, shuffling his feet silently. James stammered a greeting and Sirius responded with a huge smile and a loud, "Hey you guys! We wondered when we would see you today!" Sam turned resolutely to James.  
  
"Still feeling disloyal to England, James? Or have you found faith in your team?" James grinned at Sam, who was glowering at him.  
  
"I'm still rooting for England, Sam! I just don't know if they can pull it off!" The glare he got was priceless. Before Sam could open her mouth to bite James's head off, however, Remus excused his friend's remark.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam. James is in full support of England, whether they win or lose. However, he does recognise the trials our team has to face in order to beat the German's. James would rather die than support any team other than England. You have nothing to fear." James laughed at Remus' attempt to keep peace. He knew Sam would never let his comments against England's team go. No matter what calm, rational Remus had to say.  
  
"Well, if he didn't mean it, why did he say it?" She demanded, putting her fists on her hips and jutting her chin defiantly. Lily quickly stepped between Sam and James and changed the subject.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Sirius answered on behalf of the foursome as he was the best at coming up with excuses. Excuses, or lies as Remus called them.  
  
"Just for a walk. You know, pre-game stress relief." He shot the girls a winning smile.  
  
"Sirius, you could never get rid of your stress by going for a walk. You have the type of personality that demands action at all times. You, Sirius, are more likely to be on your way to make some mischief than for an innocent walk." His smile slipped at Sam's blatant response.  
  
"But, Sam! The others! You know James! He gets so worked up before a game, and we all know Peter collapses under pressure! Remus," here Sirius stopped, knowing his gentle friend was the best at handling pressure than even him, "well, good ol' Remus is accompanying us so as to make sure we do NOT try to erase our anxiety with pranks." He did his best to look sincere and the girls turned to Remus who stared blankly. He slowly nodded, which was good enough for the girls, who believed anything Remus had to say since he lied so seldom.  
  
To Sirius and James's (and even Remus') disappointment Lily and Sam followed them on their 'walk'. It wasn't until Lily's mother called the girls back to the tent for lunch, that the four friends were able to escape to their own amusements. James some things to say regarding the time left to them. The party was to be back at the Blacks' tent by four o'clock to eat and get ready so only four hours was available to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus stole across a large field, looking for a bright purple tent. As he frowned over the sea of tents, he noticed a flashing yellow colour about eye level to his right. Remus reacted quickly and dove behind a brown tent. That is, if you could call it a tent. It was on the lesser end of a tent, than the upper part. Whereas many wizards had used magic, this family had done it the way they had been instructed; to set up like Muggles. Unfortunately, it may have been better if they HAD used magic. Their tent was no more than a tarp stretched over a rope, tied to two small trees. It raised only about three metres off the ground.  
  
Remus peared over the top of this tent's peak at the character leaving a tall, neatly decorated one. Remus had to stifle a laugh as Humurus stalked out grumpily, his hair now flaming pink. Where his cousin was, Remus had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to watch his step; Humurus and Mike would be out for revenge, and Remus knew he, himself, was on the list as he took part in the joke. After the furious Black passed, Remus continued his search. Upon finding the vibrantly painted tent, he took out his wand and shot three purple sparks in the air. His signal was soon responded to with four orange ones on the distant left, to almost the other field, then two puffs of smoke from directly ahead of the purple tent, at the base of a hill. Remus turned to the purple tent, took a deep breath, cast a quick look around him, assessing crowd size (minimal), then took something out of his robes, concealing it as he squatted behind the purple tent and its neighbour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? This isn't the best writing I have ever done. This whole story, I mean. I'm not meaning this to be serious. In fact, this is my 'Lazy-Story'. For the days I feel like writing, but do not want to concentrate on giving it my complete and utter-all. This is my 'in between' story. I'm in between two stories. Just finished one and now waiting to start one. So, yeah, this is just meant to be a bit of a relief when I feel bored, in a writing mood, in a bad mood, or just don't feel like doing anything else.  
  
Thanks for your time. Reviews GREATLY APPRECIATED! 


End file.
